Man OR Monster
by Poptart-Squirt
Summary: REWRITE AU Kagome was raped and later found out she was pregnant with little Rin. Five years later they move and end up in a nice city were Kagome meets Sesshomaru, not knowing he is the one who raped her. Rated R for mention of rap, cursing, sexual stuff
1. Prologue

**Better summary: AU Kagome was raped and later found out she was pregnant with little Rin. Five years later they move and end up in a nice city were Kagome meets Sesshomaru not knowing he is the one who raped her. He wants to be there for his child. So he befriends Kagome and becomes Rin's father figure. But can their new relationship survive when Naraku tells Kagome the truth.**

**I am Lucifers Daughter I just changed my name.**

**Man Or Monster**

**Prologue**

Five years ago Kagome Higurashi's life was forever changed. At that time she was sixteen, popular, a friend to all, and an honor student. She was the type of girl ever parent dream of having, one that never disappoints and is going some where important with their life. Unlike some of her fellow classmates she shied away from boys that wanted more than friendship and never really took part in illegal activities or exploring the bodies of the opposite or same sex.

But one unforgettable night while walking home from the grocery store a man, no a monster, pulled her into a car and raped her. She screamed, she fought back, she did everything she could think of but it wasn't enough. At first she couldn't believe why someone would do this and why her. Her shock and despair quickly turned to anger as the monster had his way with her. How could someone be so pathetic to have the need to make themself feel manly by becoming a monster? How does doing something inhumane make you feel human?

When the monster was done another person, the driver and monster's advocate, tossed her out of the fast moving car on a deserted road. She was furious but not at herself, at the monster that violated her. So with all the strength she got from her anger and need for revenge she limped half a mile to the police station in town. On the way she kept reliving the experience so she wouldn't forget and so she could tell the police anything that would help them put this monster behind bars.

When she came in the station she told the officers everything while they took her to the hospital. Everyone was surprised at how brave and in control she was. She wasn't hysterical but calm; instead of being discouraged she was determined, instead of being ashamed with herself she was disgusted with the monster. After she was raped she kept telling herself that she would not let that monster win. She wouldn't crawl up into a ball and try to forget. She wouldn't cry for herself. She wouldn't pity herself. She would be strong and show him he didn't beat her. She refused to be a victim but a survivor and regain the control that he thought he had taken.

She couldn't understand people's reactions when they found out. She was no longer popular, no one wanted to be her friend, and she was no longer every parent's dream. She was now every parent's nightmare. It didn't matter the she was still an honor student or the same person as before. She was now a victim, a statistic, a reminder of the world's harsh reality. She was an unwed pregnant teenager who didn't know the identity of the child's father.

Shouldn't everyone be proud of her? She didn't keep her silence. She was trying to do everything she knew to try and prevent this from happening to someone else. She refused to think that if she pretend it never happen that would mean it never did. The only people who where proud of her were her grandfather and the dective working on her case. They were always encouraging her and telling her by not keeping silent she was regaining some of the control the rapist stole from her. She wasn't letting him win and when he would be caught it would be as if she was raping him instead. And that was what Kagome wanted. She wanted revenge for her stolen innocence, her reputation, and any pain her unborn child might feel.

Her mother was ashamed of her and could never look at her. She thought it was Kagome's fault that she could have fought harder and that secretly she liked it. She thought that maybe Kagome provoked the man some how or maybe Kagome wasn't really as innocent as everyone believed. Maybe Kagome just had a one night stand and was just crying rape for attention? After all Kagome didn't have much information to tell the officers. Her excuse was she was blind folded.

But the hardships were not over but only began. A month after the rape when Kagome found out she was pregnant the first thing her mother said was that she had to have an abortion before anybody found out. She wasn't aloud to ruin their family name anymore by flaunting her failures in life. She was a disgrace and the child was a mistake. And mistakes must be taken care of.

But Kagome refused. She wanted to keep the baby so when the police found the monster that did this to her there would be more evidence to put him behind bars. There would be nothing the monster could say to get away with his crime. There would be living, breathing, human being that was half his, as proof of his crime.

With that thought, for the first time since Kagome was pushed out of that car door on that unforgettable night, she felt fear and cried herself to sleep. She was going to bear a child to the man who raped her. A child that was as much hers as it was his no matter how much she fought against it. The child could look like him, have traits of his, and have a disease of his. His. It would be his.

That was the only night Kagome ever allowed those thoughts to enter her mind. The child is hers. Not his but hers. He would never meet her child and it will never be his. She was going to be a mother in eight months and there would be no father. But as mush as she hated to admit it, in the back of her mind she wished for a daughter who resembled her in ever way. Because who else could the child resemble? For it only had a mother. There was no father.

Eight months soon passed and Kagome, much to her mother's disgust, gave birth to a healthy six pound eight ounce girl named Rin Higurashi.

**You guys will be happy to know I plan on updating within the week. **


	2. Chapter 1 A place to call Home

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything! I make no profit!**

Man Or Monster

Chapter 1 A place to call home

"Are we there yet?" Said a four year old girl in the back seat of a car tightly strapped in her car-seat. She had smooth black hair that reached her shoulder with a lopsided pointy tail and pointy ears. Her eyes were a chocolate brown and she was wearing a tan dress with teddy bears all over it.

"Almost, Rin almost." Answered the toddler's mother who was driving. She had raven black hair and dark brown/blue eyes with a small lukewarm smile gracing on her face.

"Are we there yet?" the child asked again.

"Not yet."

A minute later the girl asked again. The mother just giggled in response to her daughter's antics. Most parents Kagome knew would have probably yell at their child by now but all she could do was laugh. She was happy her daughter was no longer sad about moving away from their hostile family and mourning over her great-grandfather who recently died.

His death happened two weeks prior but thinking of him still brought tears to Kagome's eyes. Her grandfather was her only family that truly cared for her besides Rin. After she was raped he supported her and was proud of how she was handling it. He often defended her against her mother and was the only reason Kagome was allowed to stay in the house and keep Rin. But once he died so did the security and love that he provided to both Rin and Kagome against Kagome's mother. She gave them only a month to get out of the house and move away as far as possible. This was perfectly fine with Kagome and she left within two weeks.

Kagome didn't despise her mother no matter how awful she treated her. In a way she felt grateful to her. One of the many reasons Kagome strived to do better in school was to somehow prove to her mother that one little mishap wouldn't ruin her life. She ended up graduating number one in her class while being a full time mother with a part-time job. This was only made possible because her grandfather loved his little great-grandchild and often babysat.

But her mother taught her a valuable lesson, one that she would never be able to thank her enough for as crazy as that might sound. She taught her to be independent and that anything was possible if you try hard enough. Her mother refused to pay for anything Rin needed so Kagome had to get a job to support her growing child. Even though her grandfather offered to pay for everything and anything his favorite girls, as he called them, needed Kagome knew it would just be just ammunition for her mother to use.

"Hey Rin guess what?" Kagome said about two hours later after passing a big signed that said Welcome to Kyoto.

"What?" she asked with childish innocence.

"Werrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeee" she started dragging out the word so Rin would know what she was going to say. Looking in her rear view mirror she saw a big small come to Rin's face.

"HERE!" the little girl screamed bouncing up and down looking out the window drinking in her new surroundings.

"Yup were here. Welcome to Kyoto our new home. All we have to do is find a place to stay and a job for mommy."

"How long will that take?"

"I don't know baby but until we find a place were going to stay in a hotel."

"Yay! I want a big house with a back yard and maybe we can get a puppy!" Rin started saying excitedly as Kagome giggled and adding to the list of possible wishes that can come true. Anything was possible now.

"Alright let's go in this store here and get some food. Now remember stay by me and if you get lost don't talk to strangers and go to the cashiers."

"Yes mommy," Rin answered as they exited the car and entered the store.

The part of Kyoto they were in had a small town atmosphere. The houses were big with flower windowsills and some even had white picot fences. Were neighbors pretended to be friends yet wouldn't give a second thought to spread gossip about them or turn their backs to them when they needed help. The kind you see the perfect family have in TV. But they weren't going to live there nor the big cities were there was crime and little kids growing up surrounded by guns, drugs, and sex. Yet at a young age you learned about how cruel the world is and learn how to deal. Nope, they were living in between. Here there were houses split in two with kids growing up with their friends and family. No, it's not a perfect place for it to has its faults. Every place did. Her hometown seemed similar to this and looked what happened to her. But it did seem nice, warm, and cozy. It seemed like the perfect place to start over. A perfect place for a better life.

Once they were done Kagome and Rin drove around some more until they found a park. Not being able to resist Rin's pleading eyes Kagome decided this would be a good place to stretch there legs and give Rin some exercise. After walking deeper into the park Rin ran a little further up the runner's path to chase some birds away from a pond. Seeing that Rin was still in eye sight Kagome sat on a nearby bench to sit and enjoy the peace.

_'Now comes the hard part'_ thought Kagome with a sigh closing her tired eyes.

Leaving her home town? No problem. Accepting her grandfather's entire estate minus the shrine? Only problem with that were all the tissues she used learning he left her basically everything. Now all she had to do was find a house, job, and enroll Rin in kindergarten. Sounds easy enough, right? Wrong. Finding a house was proving to be more difficult then she first thought it would be. But first something didn't seem right. Opening her eyes she noticed she was all alone with only bird songs to accompany her.

"RIN!"

------------------------

"Aw Mommy all the birds left!" Rin said watching the birds expressing true freedom as they flew away. Turning around to where she thought her mother was sitting on a bench her eyes were meet with nothing but trees and a runner's path. But this was wrong. She was supposed to be near a pond with her mother watching her with a protective loving gaze.

"Uh-oh I think I'm lost." But it wasn't until Rin vocalized that thought did it really sink in her immature mind. She was in an unfamiliar place without her mother. A place she didn't know that just so happen to look very big and scary compared to her small form.

Her loving mother would tell her if she ever got lost to stay in one place but her cold distant grandmother always said to run and try and find an adult. But Rin was getting so worked over the fact that she was alone that she ignored her mother's words of wisdom and let her instincts take over and tried to get away from the scary place fueling her fears.

Crying for her mother she ran all the way out of the park and noticed across the street and elderly woman sitting on her steeps. Not even bothering to remember her great-gramps advice to never talk to strangers she ran across the street into the startled older woman's arms.

"Why poor child hush now Kedae will help ye. Now tell Kedae why ye are crying so I may help," said the old woman in a soft soothing tone. Her face was old and wrinkly with age, she had a black eye patch over her right eye, and her hair was very faded.

"My mother and I were in the park by a pond! I was chasing ducks and I got lost! I want mommy! I want to go home!"

"Come now child come in the house and I will have someone go find ye mother." Kedae said as she guided the crying child into her house.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha ye stupid boy come down here!" The old woman Kedae called up the stairs.

"What do you want you old hag! I'm trying to fix the door it's squeaking," a man of about twenty-three came down the stairs. He had long silver hair and golden yellow eyes and annoyed look on his youthful face.

"This poor child lost her mother in the park. Go and find her will ye." She replied motioning to a more clam Rin.

"What's your name kid?" Inuyasha asked knelling down to the child's level.

"My name is Rin Higurashi. Are you gonna find my mommy?" she sniffled.

"Can you tell me how she looks a little?"

"She has black hair and brown eyes and she's very beautiful! She's the prettiest and nicest person I know," Rin said with adoration in her face but it quickly tuned to sorrow as it reminded her that her mother wasn't with her.

Seeing the kid was going to cry again Inuyasha hurriedly told her he would find her mom and left the house before the water works could begin again.

"Well child do ye like cats?"

"Oh yes I love them but I really adore dogs!" she replied. This seemed to make her happier.

"Well this felines name is Buyo." Kedae said taking a fat orange and white cat from behind her back.

"Meow"

--------------------------

Knowing exactly where the pond was in the park, Inuyasha headed straight there but arrived only to find no one there.

"Damn it! This is gonna take awhile." He commented after starting to jog down the runners' path. Luckily for him he noticed up ahead a frantic looking woman.

"Hey are you looking for a kid…Shit!"

Unfortunately for Inuyasha fear and adrenalin was coursing through Kagome's body. The second she unexpectedly felt someone's hand on her shoulder she let out a yelp, flipped the person over her shoulder and, for a fraction of a second, she could hear the dry humorless laughter from a deep voiced man that lived on in her nightmares.

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that. I just can't find my daughter," Kagome apologized as she helped the man up, "Maybe you have seen her! She's about as tall as my hip and is wearing a teddy bear dress!"

"Her name is Rin right?" Inuyasha replied rubbing his head. For a tiny woman she was strong.

"Yes! Rin Higurashi is her name! Where is my daughter?" At this point Kagome's patience was wearing thin causing her to grab the front of Inuyasha's shirt and effectively scaring him a little.

"Calm down wills you? Don't have a heart attack she's at my nannies house. I'll take you there. Now let go of me I'm choking!"

-----------------

Following the silver haired stranger, Kagome was lead to a white house that looked like just like that. A house, not like any of the apartment buildings and dual houses that littered the street. This one seemed like a three level house with newly painted windows with maroon shutters, a dark wood door and before it a few concrete steps with a beautiful bed of wild flowers around the base of the house.

"Hey you old hag I found the girl's mom!" the man yelled once they entered the house.

"Inuyasha have ye no manners! I thought I helped raised ye better then that." Kedae replied walking down some stairs. Behind her was Rin holding a cat.

"MOMMY!"

"Oh Rin never do that again!" Kagome said while falling onto her knees catching Rin as she flew down the stairs into her mother's embrace.

"I'm sorry Mommy. I didn't-," but before Rin could finish her mother cut her off.

"Are you ok? You didn't get hurt did you," she said examining her daughter, "I thought I told you if you got lost to stay in one place. You almost gave me a heart attack but you seem fine. Oh god never do that again!" she said once more taking her into a bone-crushing hug.

"Mommy I'm ok! I ran until I met Lady Kedae." Said Rin turning to the older woman while addressing her.

"Thank you so much for finding Rin. I don't know how I could ever repay you." Kagome said picking Rin up and balancing her on her hip.

"It was no bother. My name is Kedae Shikon and this fool standing behind me is Inuyasha Inu." Kedae said extending her hand.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi. Nice to meet you," she said shaking both there hands.

"Why don't ye come in the kitchen and have some tea? Ye must be tired from the stress." Kedae offered.

"Oh no thank you! I wouldn't dream of taking up more of your time. But do you know of any hotels near here, by any chance?"

"You don't live here?" Inuyasha asked

"No, we just moved here and we haven't found a home yet." Kagome explained.

"Well ye are in luck! I'm looking for someone to rent the upstairs apartment to. Ye-self, Rin and your husband can stay here. Come come let's discus it with tea."

"But I thought this was a one family house?" Kagome said with confusion on her face as Kedae led her into the kitchen. There was no way this beautiful house was a dual house. But it would be wonderful if it was. Not only was it close to a park but Rin seemed to like Kedae and vice versa.

"Nope, you see Mommy; there is a door on the side of the house that leads to stairs that lead upstairs which is like another house! See that door there? It may look like a closet but it actually leads to the same stairs as the outside door to the upstairs apartment." Explained Rin while eating some cookies Kedae gave her.

"Ye see I am getting old and this house is way too big for me, so I was going to rent one level to someone and let Inuyasha's brother use the other. Speaking about ye Inuyasha go back upstairs and finish that door up!"

"Yea yea yea I'm going you old hag," he said scowling while leaving the room but not before swiping some of Rin's cookies. Sadly she didn't notice until he already left.

"That meanie!"

After some more talk Kagome gave in and agreed to live there. As it turns out the upper floors were split in two, right down the middle by a wall, with only one door leading into both houses living rooms. The only other way to get to the other side was from either the door in the foyer or another outside door. Kagome and Rin would have the left side while Inuyasha's older brother was to live in the right. At the moment he was selling his apartment and would later move in.

"I remember Inuyasha said early that you are his nanny, am I correct?" Kagome asked sipping her tea while Rin was playing with the kitty.

"That is correct. I used to be their father's nanny until he didn't need one anymore but after InuTaishou Inu, their father, first wife died I was hired again to take care of his son."

"InuTaishou Inu? That name sounds a little familiar."

"He is the owner of Western Tec." Kedae replied with pride but was highly amused at Kagome's reaction. Kagome immediately spit out her tea in disbelief and shock. Western Tec is a multinational corporation worth billions that started dealing in technology but soon branched out in to other markets. But what Kagome couldn't believe is how someone like her ended up agreeing to living under the same roof as a billionaire. Especially in a little house nothing like a mansion a billionaire could easily afford.

"Are ye alright child?" Kedae chuckled while handing Kagome a napkin.

"I'm fine I guess but why would a billionaire want to live here? I mean it is absolutely lovely home! But wouldn't he be more comfortable and used to living in a mansion?"

"He's coming to live here because I'm a stubborn old woman that they can't say no to. I'm very old and my health isn't doing to well either. The Inu family told me to come live with them so I could be taken care of easier but I refused. This home has been in my family for generations and I wish to live out my finally days in it no matter how many are left. It was then agreed that Sesshomaru would come live in one of the apartments because Inuyasha was still attending college. Since Sesshomaru's job is very demanding and he is rarely at home in his current apartment, he insisted that I rent out the other apartment so if he wasn't around then someone else will be."

"That's very sweet of them. Sesshomaru seems to be very kind." Kagome commented with a smile. It seemed that the Inu family wasn't like the stereotypical rich family that are snobs and think only of them selves. They actually cared and are grateful to the woman who raised them. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad?

"That's the first time someone other than Kedae has ever said that about Sesshomaru. Trust me when you meet the basturd you'll be singing another tune. He's a cold egoistical asswhipe that I wouldn't mind beating the shit out of!" Inuyasha said entering the room and getting him self some coffee. "That jerk was supposed to be here helping me fix the house and guess where he is…work! Well you'll see for yourself when you meet him."

"Inuyasha! Don't talk about ye brother like that in front of Rin!"

"Inuyasha! Watch your language in front of my daughter!" Came the angry replies from the two older women. Kagome jumped out of her seat and to make her point more clearly to Inuyasha she hit him in the head. "Never repeat those words you don't know Rin. Understand?"

"Yes Mommy."

"Damn bitch that hurt!"

"Inuyasha!" This time, Inuyasha was hit square in the forehead with a wooden spoon thrown by Kedae.

"Any ways Kagome I'm assuming since ye already left ye last home ye can move in right away? Is ye husband with ye belongings?"

"Actually I'm not married. Its just Rin and me but we have some of our stuff with us. The rest of our belongings are in a storage facility in Tokyo. All I have to do is give them our new address and they will deliver the rest."

"You're not married? Does Rin's Father pay child support?" enquired Inuyasha.

Noticing Rin was right behind her she said the little girls name very calmly and told her she had to discuss some grown up things. Rin then got up and went in hallway; put her hands over her ears, and starting humming loudly.

"Five years ago, when I was sixteen, I was raped and the police never found the monster. Rin doesn't know anything about it and I prefer it that way. She hasn't started asking questions about not having a father and I guess it's because my grandfather was very helpful in raising her. He died two weeks ago and that is why we moved out here." She replied calmly and ignoring the fake scent of alcohol that suddenly filled her head.

"You can come back now Rin." she said a little higher so the humming girl could hear. Rin then turned around and went back to torturing the cat.

"Oh ye dear child and at such young age I'm so sorry. If ye ever want to talk my ears are still working properly." Kedae said after recovering from shock. She got up and went to Kagome giving her a hug and asked what everyone would like for dinner. Kagome thanked her for her kindness and offered to help.

But Inuyasha wasn't paying attention anymore to their chatter and the background music of dinner being prepared. All he was thinking about was that he hoped Kagome didn't live in Tokyo five years ago and that if she did, there had better be a high rape count.

"Hey Kagome?" he said shakily.

"Yeah Inuyasha?" she answered turning around to face him but her eyes were only meet with his back to her.

"Where are ya from? Some small town not too far?"

"No I'm from Tokyo, born and raised."

'_Shit!_' he thought as his gaze hardened on his possibly niece.

**Sorry I didn't update witin the week. I had this done by Monday and I gave it to a friend to check for errors. But she still hasn't dont it. So I ran through it quickely and tried to catch most of my errors. I got the next chapter all done but I want it to have as little as possible amount of errors. This is where you dear readers come in! I need someone to check my chapters. What are they call Beta's? I cant remeber. If you are intrested give me your email, a day of the week when your not that busy, and to show how good you are pick out a couple of my mistakes from either this chapter or the first one. Perks of this is job is you get to know what happens before everyone elese! Thank you! **


	3. Chapter 2 Enter Sesshomaru

**Chapter 2 Enter Sesshomaru**

Inuyasha hummed happily as he rolled on the balls of his feet in the stain-less steel elevator to see Sesshomaru. At first when he learned Kagome was raped around five years ago Inuyasha knew this piece of information would change his families lives forever and not in a good way. He actually felt sorry for his brother. Then, at four o'clock this morning, he got a call from his secretary, Sango, that his brother said he was needed in the office. Any feelings he had for his brother was immediately turned into hate. For the past two months Inuyasha hadn't had a single day off of work and by some miracle he was granted two days off as long as he helped Sesshomaru fix Kedae's house. But Sesshomaru didn't show up, so a job that should have taken only a few hours ended up taking all day! And now he wasn't getting his second day off! This was just another point to prove that Sesshomaru was a heartless prick that needed a good beating in Inuyasha's eyes.

So with only a few hours of sleep making him somewhat sane, Inuyasha decide he would taunt his brother with the information he learned from last night as revenge.

"That cold feeling-less asshole!" Said Sesshomaru's secretary as she packed her belongings into a cardboard box.

"Hello Number 26. I told you not to get comfortable. He can't stand the same person for more than 2 weeks. But out of curiosity what did you do to give him an excuse to fire you?" Inuyasha said walking towards his brother's office. 'Looks like I won the bet with Dad! I knew she wouldn't last for three weeks.'

"And you're just like him! I've worked here for 3 weeks and you never bothered to learn my name! All I did was add some sugar to his coffee!"

"Why bother learn your name? Oh it's been only 2 weeks and 3 days. Here's a piece of advice, when your boss says he likes black coffee give him black coffee. That means no sugar no milk." he said as he entered the office turning slightly to catch a glimpse of the pissed off ex-employee give the finger.

"Good morning dearest brother!" Inuyasha said with a smile as he sat down in one of the two brown leather chairs in front of his brother's desk.

"What did you do?" Sesshomaru replied while not taking his eyes off his computer, "And get your filthy feet off my desk."

"Relax _dear brother_. I'm just in a _wonderful_ mood. And do you know why _dear brother_?" Inuyasha smiled while taking his feet off his brother's desk. His comment was answered with silence that Inuyasha knew all to well. When ever Sesshomaru considered Inuyasha to be acting childish he often refused to participate in conversation and stayed silent.

"You should have gone to Kedae's last night. We found someone to rent the left side of the house to. A nice young girl from Tokyo, shame what happened to her." he said knowing this would catch his brother's interest. Inuyasha was right; it did catch Sesshomaru's interest. Women from Tokyo always caught his interest these past couple of years.

"What are you babbling on about, Inuyasha?"

"I'm not babbling _honorable brother. _I'm only talking about the new tenant. She had a rough time a couple of years ago. She was sixteen at the time, twenty-one now." Inuyasha replied as he put his arms behind his head.

'Five years'

Then with out warning, Sesshomaru had Inuyasha with his arm twisted behind his back and pinned to the desk. He was always good at math and a simple subtraction problem would never take him long.

"Don't test my patience _little brother_. Don't act stupid just because you have to do some work." Sesshomaru growled adding more pressure to Inuyasha's arm.

"ENOUGH! Both of you stop acting like children right now!" said a deep voice from the door. Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha turned their heads to see the speaker. There in the door stood their father InuTaishou Inu himself. He looked very much like Sesshomaru except for the fact that his skin was a bit tanner and he looked rugged. Sesshomaru immediately let go of his kin and stepped to the side.

"Now my sons what has happened this time?" InuTaisho asked while rubbing his temples. He could barely remember a time when his sons got along by themselves. He hoped once they got older they would tire of fighting but his hope soon died because of finding them like this often.

'Uh oh I'm in trouble' Inuyasha thought.

"Well Father, ya see, Sesshomaru made me come in when I had the day off, words were exchanged, and we lost our tempers." Inuyasha said stepping back a small step, hoping Sesshomaru would go with it. Looking at the corner of his eye he noticed Sesshomaru no longer looked angry but had a bored expression on his face. If it wasn't for the fact his fists were clench and his stance stiff Inuyasha would believe nothing was wrong.

"Is that so my youngest?" InuTaishou said as he moved for Sesshomaru's black leather seat behind the desk, glaring at his children. Inuyasha nodded his head yes but Sesshomaru stayed nonmoving. If Inuyasha thought he was going to get any help he was dead wrong. "Now tell me what really happened."

"Yes Father. Kedae and I found someone for the left side apartment at her house."

"Get to the point Inuyasha. You already played this game." Sesshomaru interrupted with irritation as they both sat in front of their father in the brown leather chairs. It was bad enough Inuyasha deiced to play games but now his father was involved. And his father was sitting in HIS chair.

"Let me finish will ya! I'm not gonna speak in riddles anymore. Well like I was saying we got someone for the apartment. She's 21 and just moved here from Tokyo. She has a four year old child from when she was raped five years ago." Silence followed Inuyasha's statement until InuTaishou addressed his youngest son in a chilling deadly voice.

"Never again joke around when it comes to this matter you understand Inuyasha! I thought you would know better than that!"

All off a sudden Sesshomaru got up and left.

Once he was gone with a stern and serious face did InuTaishou deiced to get some answers.

"Tell me everything you know about her Inuyasha and do not leave anything out."

"God darn it! Come on baby don't fail me now!" Kagome said as her car was dieing on her. Unfortunate for her she decided to take an old road that was parallel to the highway that connects Kyoto to the major city. Very few people knew of this road and she took it thinking it would be faster with no one to cut her off.

She then got out of her car and popped the hood. Now Kagome knew nothing about cars but she knew when there was steam coming from the engine that wasn't good.

"Great just great and my cell phone is dead too!" she shrieked in horror. "Today is just not my day!"

Unknown to her up the road was a speeding black corvette with a disgruntle driver that could possible be a knight in shining armor that she could use right about then. Not wanting to think about a troublesome situation he was in, the driver went for a drive to escape. He was one of the few people who knew of this road and it was a great way to clear his mind. Another reason he liked it so much was the fact it reminded himself of how his situation started 5 years ago. He constantly had nightmares of what happened but could never remember much. All he was certain of was the sound of helplessness and despair in a young girl's voice as she screamed for help she knew wasn't coming. All the knowledge he has about that night was the scream and what he was told by Naraku. Just thinking of the name made his blood boil. He then speed faster down the road and caught a glimpse of a red on the road.

The black corvette then skidded to a stop a couple of feet behind the red PT Cruiser. It then went in reverse until the driver was level with the front of the Cruiser.

At first Kagome didn't know if she should trust some stranger in a speeding black car or run and hide. But then she figured what did she have to lose? The most important thing to her was Rin and she wasn't there. So ignoring her insecurities she walked towards the car.

The driver then rolled down his window and Kagome almost died on the spot. She knew what she was experiencing wasn't real. It had happened to her in the past but at that moment she didn't care. All of sudden the sound of the car and wilderness around her was drowned out by the sound of malevolence chuckling and heavy panting. Instead of feeling her pale blue business suit she felt as if she wore practically nothing. Her body was cold from the remembrance of sweat and felt the imaginary pressure of a man on her. Her nose instead of registering the smell of exhaust and wood smelt alcohol, sweat and leather. Even her mouth became suddenly dry except for the hint of strong liquor on the back of her tongue. Her only sense that wasn't deceiving her was her eyesight. All she saw was a pale handsome man sitting in his car.

"Miss? I said do you need help? Are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked as he got out of his car. When he was rolling down his window, Sesshomaru really hoped this woman didn't need help of any kind. He didn't need a damsel in distress to deal with. But unluckily for him once he looked at the woman he noticed her eyes got wide and her breathing hitched. He touched the woman's shoulder and she immediately broke out of her daze.

"What? Oh I'm sorry." Kagome replied as she snapped out of it. She began to wobble and had to outstretch her arms to regain balance. Sesshomaru notice this and grabbed her by her upper arms and sat her in his driver's seat.

"I said are you ok Miss. But it seems your actions have answered for me. Do you need an ambulance?" Sesshomaru asked as he pulled out his cell phone.

"Oh no! I'm fine I swear!" Kagome then got up to prove her point and to her pleasure she didn't wobble. "If I may can I use your cell phone to call a repair shop? My phone died."

"No problem at all. I know of a reliable place, I'll dial."

"Thank you. For a while I thought I was going to have to walk."

While she was busy on the phone Sesshomaru had a chance to look the black haired woman over. She was normal height for most people and she was dressed in a simple business suit. She looked pretty enough and her make-up was very light. She held her head high and even though moments before she looked like she was having a panic attack. She seemed fine now. It was only when she turned to face her car did he notice that her hands still held a slight tremor to them

"Here you go Sir." The woman said politely as she returned the man's phone.

"How long will they take to get here?"

"About an hour. Thank you again for your help. You seemed like you were in a rush and I don't wish to keep you. I will be fine so you can leave."

"Nonsense an hour is too long to wait here by yourself. Besides you didn't look all right a couple of moments ago. I have no where to be. I will drive you to your home." With that said Sesshomaru left no room for discussion as he started to walk back to his car.

Kagome was astonished. At first this man was caring and helpful. And even though he was going out of his way to help her he didn't have to be rude! Through out their whole encounter not once did his face change from its bored look. She was honestly starting to think it was frozen that way. But that was beside the point. She just told him she didn't need anymore help and he plainly told her to get in the car.

"Really it's ok, besides I probably should be here when the repair man shows up."

"And what will you do if you have another panic attack within the next hour?" Proving Kagome's theory that his face was frozen wrong, Sesshomaru raised one eye brow in mixture of surprise and challenge. Once he told someone to do something they usually did it. Well expect his family but in his opinion they were either insane or mentally retarded.

Kagome huffed in indignation. She recognized the challenge in his voice and never liked being called weak. Right now she had two options. One is to be stubborn and stay proving she can take of herself or two take his offer proving she needed help because she is weak. Kagome Higurashi is not weak and no damsel in distress!

"I wasn't having a panic attack! I can take care of myself." Crossing her arms over her chest Kagome closed her eyes and leaned against her car. 'The nerve of this man! Wait, what the hell? Why do I care? I'll probably never see him again.'

"Have it your way then." And with that Sesshomaru got in his car and drove home.

**Hope You Like**

**And Amadoni Brought Up A Good Point. If Sesshomaru And Inuyasha Have Their Demon Looks. The Only Demon Characteristics They Have Is Their Silver Hair And Amber Eyes. Sesshomaru Will Have Slightly Pointy Ears And So Does Rin. It Is Basicly The Only Physical Charateristic They Share. **

**If Anyone Has Any Other Questions Please Do Ask. **


End file.
